Bundō Rokuro
Bundō Rokuro (六路 文堂, Rokuro Bundō) is a former member of Scar Chain and a Deadman. When Rokuro was with Scar Chain, he was the Chief of Intelligence. He was later revealed to be a traitor all along and gave information to the Undertakers. Background In the past, Bundō attended Nagano Middle School. He was seen taking a class alongside Kasuga Kyōko with Idaki Hitara as his teacher. At some point, Bundō was confined within Deadman Wonderland. Whilst in the prison, Bundō joined a resistance faction called Scar Chain and became a spy for the Undertakers. As ordered by Tsunenaga Tamaki, Bundō created a short film showing Ganta Igarashi confessing to the Nagano School Massacre. Appearance Bundō is a young man with regular, black hair that reaches down to his eyes and is a little longer at the sides. He is quite pale and has dark-gray eyes, without pupils. He always wears a black, long-sleeve T-shirt with a wide neck opening and has gray colored pants. He also has the so-called Scar Chain logo on the left side of his chest and back Personality While as a spy for the Undertakers, he had an apathetic personality. His expression always seems to be devoid of any emotions. When he reveals his betrayal, he is very sly and sneaky and pays a lot of attention to probability, always calculating, obsessing over it. He is a control-freak who frequently cracks his neck and laughs in a psychotic manner. He is willing to do anything for his own personal gain, even if it means betraying his friends, which he did so without feeling any regret. He is also sadistic and gets excited with the thought of murder and gore. Plot Scar Chain Arc Bundō first appears in Scar Chain's base, being introduced by Nagi Kengamine. Unknown to the others, he is a secret informant to the Undertakers. Bundō is the one who saved Minatsuki Takami from her penalty game. When Nagi gives everyone their roles in escaping, Bundō is teamed up with him to release the elevator for the others during their riot. When the two reach the control room, Bundō and Nagi are attacked by the Undertaker, Hibana. Nagi is injured in battle and relies on Bundō to set off the elevator. Bundō reveals his betrayal to Nagi and refuses. He reveals to Nagi that the data chip is really a bomb while Hibana keeps attacking Nagi. When Nagi overcomes Hibana and defeats her, he punches Bundō and knocks him unconscious, but Nagi is too injured to escape and is captured. Bundō later regroups with the unsuspecting surviving Scar Chain members and leads the Undertakers with him. He yells at them, demanding to know who disturbed his calculations by finding out that the data chip was a bomb. When he realizes they had no clue about the bomb, he has the Undertakers, Mōzuri Gazuchi and Dōkoku Shinagawa try to kill Ganta, stating that he hates how he looks at him. While the others are held back by guards, Ganta is attacked, but Senji arrives and kills the Undertakers. While helping free the Scar Chain members, Senji figures out that a sonic boom can disable the Worm Eaters. This information shocks Bundō, causing him to panic. Bundō is then captured and forced to spill the Undertakers' location. Revolt Arc Bundō is seen leaving the prison on a bus when Deadman Wonderland is shut down. Abilities Branch of Sin: Bundō is a Deadman, meaning he is capable of freely controlling his blood outside of his body. Branch of Sin: Unnamed Branch: Bundō's unnamed Branch of Sin takes the form of a hexagonal shield with spikes on its sides. It's capable of stopping bullets from a rather close distance. Differences between Manga and Anime * Bundō is first seen in the anime, when he comes in before the rest of Scar Chain and is critical towards letting Ganta Igarashi join. Instead of just being introduced. References Navigation de:Rokuro Bundō Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Undertakers Category:Male